Noche de chicas
by Chia S.R
Summary: Katara organiza una reunión únicamente para chicas en el templo del aire con permiso de Aang. Lo que comienza como una noche divertida y de chismes acerca de sus novios o maridos, termina siendo sofocante para Toph, quién sin darse cuenta, se ha enamorado de Sokka. ¿Qué resultado tendrá esa noche? Kataang, Tokka, Maiko.


—**One shot—**

**Título:** Noche de chicas.

**Pareja:** Kataang, Tokka, Suki-sokka-Toph. Maiko.

**Pedido por:** Katangüa.

(…)

Toph quiso huir. Con todas sus fuerzas o al menos, todas las que podía utilizar con sus amigas. Pero le fue imposible. Cuando Katara siempre tiraba de ella, se convertía en una gelatina. Aunque no lo deseara.

¿Cuántos años se supone que tenían? Ya no eran niñas para estar haciendo ese tipo de reuniones que hacía hasta que la mujer del señor del fuego viajara hasta la ciudad para reunirse. Incluso Suki estaba ahí, dejando atrás a las guerreras Kyoshi para estar presente.

A ella no le molestaba la presencia de las demás chicas. Ninguna era realmente un peligro para ella. Y mucho menos, negaba de que las uniera una gran amistad tras las vivencias del pasado.

El único problema es que Toph odiaba ese día. Un día que había sido establecido hacía bastante tiempo y que por algún loco motivo la metían a ella de por medio. Especialmente incómodo y aburrido.

Una reunión de mujeres. Nada de chicas, porque según Katara, ya eran todas unas mujeres para ser catalogadas como adolescentes.

Igualmente, era una molestia.

—Se celebrara en el templo del aire— prometió Katara mientras estiraba de ella para subirla a Appa—. Aang nos permite estar en él mientras no molestemos a los acólitos. Además, tiene un buen paisaje, aire fresco y unas aguas termales la mar de increíbles.

—Buen paisaje— refunfuñó mientras la otra sacudía las riendas e invitaba al bisonte a volar.

Se sentía desnuda sin su armadura. Se había habituado a ella tanto que ahora era casi imposible de pensar estar sin ella cuando estaba fuera de su casa. Pero las "órdenes y peticiones" de Katara eran que fueran cómodas, con ropa normal de calle y nada de armas.

Algo más para que refunfuñara como una niña pequeña y soltara improperios. Cuando Sokka llegó para despedirlas se reía a carcajadas. Toph frunció el ceño, descendió de Appa lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con él, con el resto del cuerpo sujeto por un trozo de tierra sobresaliendo.

—Yo de ti no me reiría demasiado, señor de "apaga la luz".

Sokka dio un respingo, la sujetó de los hombros y puso una mano cubriendo la cara de ambos, de forma que su hermana ni Aang pudieran ver o escuchar nada.

—E-Eso no tienes por qué contarlo, ¿verdad?

Toph sonrió maliciosamente y regresó hasta su puesto sobre Appa, algo más tranquila, sabiendo que el chico estaría retorciéndose las manos de los nervios hasta que ambas regresaran y la acosara a preguntas.

Por otro lado, Katara sonreía animada, con la emocionante idea de reunir a todas las chicas que, aunque estuvieran desperdigadas por los reinos, eran amigas. Y se había esforzado mucho por conseguir una reunión. Especialmente, con lo ocupadas que estaban todas, cada una con sus vidas por delante.

—Tened cuidado— Aang le rascó la cabeza a Appa mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla suavemente. Katara sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Y gracias por comprenderlo.

Aang se rascó la nuca.

—No lo comprendo del todo, pero es lo que deseas y como es algo que puedo entregarte fácilmente, adelante.

Katara acarició sus mejillas y volvió a besarla. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más veces se repetía que tenía el mejor hombre del mundo a su lado. Y no porque fuera el avatar. Aang la miró con inocencia, sonriendo con ese gesto tan infantil que todavía no había perdido, ajeno a sus pensamientos.

—Venga, iros ya o llegareis demasiado tarde— recordó su hermano desde la parte inferior.

Katara asintió. Volvió a besar a Aang y este descendió con su típica agilidad de lo alto de Appa. Katara sacudió las riendas y tras animar a Appa, puso rumbo directo al templo del aire.

(…)

Suki sonrió al verlas llegar. Levantó el brazo para saludarlas mientras aterrizaban y esquivó, con mucho trabajo, cuando Appa quiso demostrar su cariño hacia ella con un buen lengüetazo. Mai se acercó hasta su altura cuando Katara logró tranquilizar los saludos del bisonte y junto a Toph, descendió hasta llegar hasta ellas, abrazándolas con fuerza.

Toph se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial para no ser atrapada en el achuchón, pero no pudo escapar de Ty Lee que la terminó por unir al abrazo. Entre risas, ayudaron a descargar el equipaje y siguieron a Katara a medida que esta les presentaba sus habitaciones y les informaba del itinerario a seguir.

Suki estaba realmente emocionada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba aquel templo del aire. Desde la última reunión a la que acudió. Desde la última vez que estuvo con Sokka. La última como pareja.

La relación no funcionaba ya por aquel entonces. Ella, con la decisión de seguir a Zuko en adelante, estar a su lado. Y él, continuando su camino como consejero en ciudad republica. Les quitaba el tiempo para una relación que cada vez era más difícil de conllevar.

Sokka era un hombre que siempre necesitaba una mujer a su lado. Y ella no siempre estaba ahí. Aunque él siempre había sincero, era irremediable que terminara en los brazos de otra mujer cuando menos lo pensara.

Suki decidió terminar con esa relación antes de que se hiciera más doloroso para ambos.

—Primero que nada, ¿qué os parece disfrutar de un buen baño en las aguas termales? — incitó Katara dando una palmada—. La última vez que las usé, fue genial. Te quitan tooodos los nervios y te dejan una piel increíble.

Suki se unió en seguida a la idea. ¿Aguas terminales? ¿Descanso? Oh, Dios, casi ni recordaba lo que era eso. Había dejado a dos de sus mejores compañeras al cargo y ella y Ty Lee se habían marchado. Pero la inquietud de dejar solo a Zuko sin estar bajo su cuidado era… imposible de calmar.

(…)

Mai gruñó de placer cuando el calor recorrió al completo su piel. La suavidad del agua y el agradable olor. Además del toque anaranjado de la noche. Perfecto. Aunque todavía odiara algunas cosas, otras eran satisfactorias y podían entrar en su modo de ver las cosas.

Y aunque le disgustaba haber tenido que viajar tantas horas con Suki y Ty Lee dando la tabarra a cuenta de cada cosa que veían nueva o vieja, podía soportarlas un rato si era para descubrir algo nuevo. Y, especialmente, si era para una cosa como aquella.

Katara le había prometido diversión. Ella esperaba encontrarla.

Toph gruñó a su lado cuando entró y pisó la piedra debajo de ellas. Aunque la mujer ciega siempre alegaba que prefería mantener los pies en el suelo, parecía estar dispuesta siempre a saltar desde cualquier lugar y atacar a quien fuera desde las alturas.

Mai se tomó un momento en observarla.

Pese a que con la armadura no se notara, para ser una mujer estaba fuerte. No muy musculada, pero sí justo donde debía de estarlo como maestra de tierra. Su cuerpo era completamente fibra. Probablemente nada de grasa. Pechos pequeños, vientre plano, caderas firmes y piernas largas y marcadas. Con la humedad, el cabello caía sobre su espalda y hombros por el peso del agua.

Seguramente, si dejara de ser tan… ¿bruta era la palabra que usaba Zukopara definirla como mujer?, como fuera. Si dejara de ser tan bruta, probablemente sería una buena dama, hermosa y hasta casadera con importantes hombres.

Pero no. Toph era de las que prefería meterse en medio de un campo de batalla, sin importarle que fuera un hombre el que estaba peleando contra ella. De soltar tacos como un descabellado y hasta tener el humor más retorcido que Mai nunca hubiera visto.

Quizás por eso, a Mai le gustaba. Estaba harta de tener que soportar a damas educadas que esperaban de ella que fuera la correcta señora que se espera de la mujer del señor del fuego. Zuko solía reírse entre dientes cuando ella regresaba de una de esas aburridas reuniones y le aseguraba que era la última. Pero luego, si no fuera porque él era el señor del fuego, porque le amaba y porque interiormente disfrutaba de muchas torturas con las que hacerle pagar al susodicho sus cortas horas de soportar a esas falsas hembras, ya se habría más que retirado.

La invitación de Katara había llegado como un bálsamo en medio de una maquiavélica tortura que iba a darle a su marido como tuviera que asistir a unas clases sobre cómo quedarse embarazada. Hasta Zuko, quien había leído la misiva con sorpresa y un balbuceo increíble, le concedió permiso para viajar a donde quisiera con Katara y las demás.

—Ah, esto es una delicia— comentó Katara hundiéndose hasta los hombros. Sus largos cabellos cubriendo a su alrededor parte del agua.

Ty Lee dio un brinco dentro del agua, intercambiando una mirada con Suki y después, las revisó una por una hasta que sonrió más abiertamente.

—Y creo que todas sabemos quiénes han madurado más a lo largo de estos años— canturreó acercándose hasta Mai.

La morena la miró con cautela. Cuando Ty Lee comenzaba con algo, no había quien la detuviera. Era del tipo de chica de la que si no tenías cuidado te hacia una de las suyas antes de que parpadearas si quiera.

Y así fue. Cuando Mai se inclinó para humedecer la toalla que se ponía en la frente, Ty Lee se colocó tras ella, abrazándola hasta que sus manos dieron completamente en sus senos. La morena dio un respingo al notarla.

—¡Ty Lee! — Exclamó mientras que la otra masajeaba sus senos.

Mai no logró reprimir un gemido que provocó que su amiga de infancia terminara riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mira qué sensible!

Mai le golpeó las manos, alejándose y cubriéndose los senos mientras rechinaba los dientes. No necesitaba que Ty Lee garantizara la sensibilidad de sus senos. Ya tenía suficiente con Zuko manoseándolos cada vez que tenía oportunidad y quería sonsacarle algo. Katara gritó detrás de ella. El agua se sacudió terriblemente cuando la maestra de agua se retiró y alzó una pequeña hola como advertencia. La risa de Suki llegó desde el otro lado. La guerrera estaba con las manos levantadas en son de rendición, mientras la otra jadeaba en advertencia.

—Sí, Ty Lee, como sospechabas, Katara también ha crecido.

—Me lo imaginaba— rió la otra guerrera acercándose hacia Katara hábilmente.

Antes que la maestra de agua tuviera tiempo de protestar, habían cerrado sus puntos, evitándole poder ejercer cualquier control de agua. Katara maldijo entre dientes a ambas mientras sufría una exploración completa. Cuando las otras dos se cansaron, Mai temió que les dolieran hasta los estómagos de reír.

(…)

Katara todavía estaba dolorida cuando se sentaron a cenar. Ty Lee se disculpaba mientras ejercía masajes en sus músculos para facilitarle el movimiento. Toph sacudió la cabeza. Algo en lo que generalmente se hubiera unido por diversión verbalmente, ahora le preocupaba que no hubiera sido demasiado.

Ella misma odiaba cuando se echaban encima suya para comprobar las medidas de su cuerpo. La última vez que ambas guerreras lo intentaron acabaron volando y con dolor de costillas al salir despedidas con una buena pedrada. Ty Lee no tuvo tiempo ni de bloquearla y desde entonces, o bien por orgullo, o por precaución, cesaron los intentos de averiguar sus cambios corporales.

Pero Toph no necesitaba que nadie los midiera. Debido a su ejercicio físico su cuerpo no había aumentado como el de Mai o el de Katara. Sus senos eran pequeños y firmes, y no abultaban tanto como los de las otras dos. También, por supuesto, no eran tan sensibles.

Quizás, sopesó, mientras ponía más arroz en su cuenco, era porque ella no tenía un hombre a su lado que se dedicara a toqueteárselos todas las noches. Hasta dudaba a veces que tuviera algo ahí abajo.

Demonios… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvo con un hombre?

Ah… mierda. Sí. Mierda.

La última vez fue con Sokka. Y de eso hacía ya seis meses. Y estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido porque habían estado tomando antes unas cuantas cervezas, que terminó teniendo que acompañarlo a su casa porque iba más borracho que una cuba, y que su cuerpo se encendió cuandito que sintió las manos del hombre sobre ella, nunca habrían estado juntos.

Aunque, que Sokka recordara lo de "apaga la luz" esa mañana, le había provocado cierto placer. Sokka era de los que preferían hacerlo con la luz apagada. Para Toph había sido un verdadero Shok cuando él propuso apagar la luz. Para Toph era indiferente. No veía. No tendría los pies precisamente en el suelo.

Y aunque en ese momento le preocupó no parecer demasiado femenina para él, especialmente en cuanto a sus callosas manos, le pareció ridículo pensar en eso cuando él estaba dispuesto a otorgarle los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Lástima que se durmiera en el segundo round.

—Ya estoy mejor— aseguró Katara cuando Ty Lee se ofreció a masajear sus espalda.

La guerrera se quedó conforme, regresando hasta donde su cena empezaba a enfriarse. Aunque la maestra del agua pareciera enfadada, Katara realmente estaba feliz. Toph pensaba que era algo masoka, pero el problema es que la realidad era que ella simplemente estaba feliz porque todas estaban juntas. Incluso haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

—Además, Ty Lee— indicó Suki con diversión en su tono de voz—, es natural que Katara haya crecido tanto. Piensa que está casada con el último maestro del aire. Aang no tiene tiempo que perder.

Hasta Toph tuvo que reírse. Se imaginaba al nómada colorado hasta las pestañas mientras balbuceaba cualquier cosa. Y era una lástima que no estuviera ahí. Habría sido divertido.

—Ey— defendió Katara—. No pongáis a Aang como si en lo único en lo que pensara fuera en crear mini maestros del aire. Cuando lleguen llegarán.

—Nah, cuando pies ligeros pone empeño, seguro que lo pone— añadió llevándose la tacita de té a los labios. El resto rieron. Los sentimientos de Katara le llegaron completamente apurados.

—E-Eso desde luego— confirmó la castaña.

—Bueno, Katara puede presumir de ser la primera mujer en cien años de llevarse un nómada del aire a la cama— animó Suki—. Y además, de tener un marido con más de cien años que se conserva la mar de bien.

—Pero también tiene la carga de continuar con la estirpe de una rama extinguida— recalcó Mai atrapando entre los palillos un trozo de verdura—, y eso es mucho trabajo. Si a mi me tienen frita con lo del heredero.

Los sentimientos de Suki saltaron. Ty Lee bufó.

—Hemos oído acerca de que las nanas quieren guiarte sobre cómo tener un hijo— murmuró Suki enarcando las cejas.

—Sobre como tener un hijo, no. Sobre cómo hacerlo— bufó Mai—. Como si lo que ocurre en el interior de nuestra habitación fuera algo simple. Zuko y yo no dormimos solamente en esa cama.

—Gracias por la información— felicitó Toph levantando la taza de té.

Mai se estremeció.

—Bah. Estás dos deben de saberlo más que nadie. Al fin y al cabo, hacen más guardia ahí que en otros lados de palacio.

Ty Lee rió.

—Encima que os protegemos para que podáis crear el futuro con tranquilidad.

Mai esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—A veces parece que más queréis interrumpir que otra cosa.

Suki se puso en pie, como un resorte y se cuadró.

—¡Mis disculpas! ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!

—No tienes que disculparte— sorprendida la mujer del Señor del fuego levantó una mano—, es algo normal. ¿Qué clase de persona soportaría de vigilancia mientras otros dos están teniendo sexo al otro lado de la puerta?

Toph intentó recordar alguna guardia de ese tipo. No recordó ninguna. Sin embargo, cuando Suki se unió a las risas por alguna broma de Ty Lee, recordó algo que sí fue un shock.

Probablemente, la guerrera no supiera nada. Y quizás era mejor así. Pero no estaba haciendo guardia aquel día. Y mucho menos tenía que hacerla para el miembro del consejo Sokka. Especialmente, cuando era otra mujer la que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

(…)

Katara estaba disfrutando como loca. Pese a que los músculos todavía los tenía engarrotados ligeramente, le gustaba ver a sus amigas de cháchara. Especialmente, teniendo conversaciones de las que, si sus maridos, parejas, novias, amantes, como desearan llamarles, estuvieran delante, no serían capaces de hablar.

¿Podía imaginarse a Zuko tan tranquilo mientras Mai hablaba de sus secretos de alcoba? Nunca. ¿A Aang sonriendo como si nada mientras la alagaban a ella por ser la única mujer capaz de sostener al último maestro del aire? ¿O que escuchara como todas los animaban a tener relaciones sexuales hasta que naciera un pequeño maestro que al estornudar volara la mitad de su cuna? No. Desde luego que no.

O a su hermano, que era el que de repente había pasado a formar parte de la conversación cuando Ty Lee recordó la primera vez que les persiguió. Ni siquiera a él se lo podía imaginar echando pecho como un hombre mientras Suki hablaba cosas acerca de su sexualidad.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que pasó exactamente con Sokka? — Se interesó Mai pelando una manzana con uno de sus cuchillos—. Nunca llegó a quedarme claro. ¿Es que acaso no es tan hombre como hace ver?

Suki se ruborizó. Katara sintió la presión de los "uguis" tan conocidos de su hermano.

—No es que no sea un hombre. Como amante es genial. Te lo aseguro. Pero precisamente por eso quizás no funciona— explicó la guerrera abrazándose las piernas—. Le quería mucho. Muchísimo. En serio. Pero la distancia nos mataba. ¿Cómo puedo llevar a cabo una relación en la que voy a tener que estar soportando el malestar de la preocupación porque él me engañe? Y si no él, yo.

—La verdad es que sí— reconoció Ty Lee—. Sokka está de muy buen ver y parece increíble en la cama y en otras cosas. Pero a mí también me da esa sensación. Le veo como si…

—Como si al no tener una hembra a la que montar terminara marchándose con cualquiera que se le pusiera a tino.

Katara y las demás miraron hacia Toph. Esta daba vueltas a su taza vacía de té, la cual había llevado varias veces hacia los labios como si esperase que se hubiera llenado por arte de magia.

Katara se levantó y cargó con la tetera para rellenársela. Toph agradeció en un suspiro mientras las demás la observaban con detenimiento. Hasta ahora, Toph nunca había conversado acerca de sus antiguos sentimientos hacia Sokka. Katara más de una vez había sentido deseos de golpear a su hermano por su torpe ignorancia o su verdadera inocencia acerca de los sentimientos de la bandida ciega.

Quizás porque Toph siempre se había comportado más como un chico que como una chica, para Sokka había sido más sencillo estar con ella. Quizás también por la edad. Pero sí que les había unido una increíble amistad. Katara había deducido con ellos que eso de que un hombre y una mujer no pueden llegar a ser amigos era mentira.

Pero un día, descubrió que hasta esa creencia tiene un tope. Sokka había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y había acudido a ella para aliviárselo para una reunión importante. Katara le había regañado por su falta de responsabilidad, y Sokka había asentido, presentado que había sido realmente irresponsable, especialmente con Toph.

Katara no había necesitado mucho más que ver cómo actuaban cuando estaban juntos los primeros días para darse cuenta de qué había sucedido. A ella, en sí, no le parecía mal. El problema es que su relación era complicada. Seguramente, en esos instantes, la frase de Toph hablaba más de sí misma que de otra mujer.

Para Toph probablemente, Sokka la había utilizado.

—Pero tú, Suki ya tienes en mente a otro tipo— canturreó Ty Lee abrazando a la otra guerrera. Las mejillas de Suki se colorearon ligeramente.

Katara estaba acostumbrada a verla con las pinturas de guerrera y cuando estaba no las portara, que sus emociones se reflejaran tanto en su rostro, era casi agradable.

—¿En serio? — Exclamó Mai con sorpresa—. Pero si apenas salís de donde esté Zuko.

—Pues es en serio— garantizó Lee mostrando el signo de la victoria—. Es amigo de mi pareja. Se lo presenté y parece que han congeniado. Por lo menos no ha querido vestirse de guerrera— rió.

Suki se golpeó la frente. Katara arqueó las cejas y Toph no cesó de reírse mientras Suki contó la historia de cómo Sokka había terminado vestido como ellas la primera vez que se conocieron. Katara desconocía todos los detalles al cien por cien, pero cuando Suki se los contó, fue vergonzoso y divertido a la par.

—Bueno, Aang también ha hecho cosas vergonzosas pero no de ese tipo— recordó.

Como la vez que se disfrazó de anciano para entrar dentro de las murallas de la ciudad. O la vez que cuando decidieron ir a vivir juntos se vistió con su ropa porque la de él estaba toda empapada. Claro que las risas y lo que compartieron después era únicamente de ellos dos.

—Bueno, Zuko al menos no hace ese tipo de cosas— aclaró Mai—, aunque siempre es divertido maniatarlo con mi ropa.

Katara se atragantó con el té que estaba bebiendo. Ty Lee dio palmadas, emocionada. Suki e se sonrojó y Toph parecía sorprendida. La realidad era que más de una vez todas se habían preguntado qué tipo de amante sería Zuko. Pero con Mai como pareja dudaban que fuera normal.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó Mai arqueando una ceja—. No esperareis que simplemente deje que se monte encima de mí y disfrute solo él, ¿verdad?

—No, desde luego que no— accedió Toph y por la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro Katara dedujo que conocer ese dato iba a traer muchos dolores de cabeza al señor del fuego la próxima vez que se vieran.

Si Aang a veces regresaba gruñendo a casa tras haberse encontrado con Toph por horas. Alegaba que esta continuaba metiéndose con ella como si fuera un crio. Katara se reía del tema a escondidas. Pues si Toph demostraba su faceta infantil de ese modo, el puchero de Aang confirmaba que Toph continuaba teniendo sus motivos para meterse con él.

Si lo hacía con el avatar, no quería ni pensar qué le tendría reservado a Zuko.

—¿Es que ninguna tenéis manías a la hora de tener sexo con vuestras parejas o qué? — cuestionó Mai indiferente, encogiendo sus delgados hombros.

Era tan extraño verla relajada, con el cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros, una bata que cubría la desnudez de su cuerpo, inclinada sobre los cojines tras comer mientras degustaba su taza de té lentamente, que Katara se preguntó cómo podía haber olvidado que seguía siendo una mujer, peligrosa, pero humana.

—A mi me gusta hacerle cosquillas en el vientre— canturreó Ty Lee acariciándose su propio vientre—. Es excitante ver cómo se le levanta el bello y otras cosas— rió junto al resto.

Suki se mordisqueó el labio inferior, suspirando.

—Yo tengo una manía que heredé por culpa de tu hermano, Katara— empezó mirándola. Katara se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta tener pétalos de rosa a mí alrededor, sobre el cuerpo de él y hasta jugar con ellos. Es… excitante.

La guerrera jugó con sus dedos mientras ella se preguntaba qué demonios sabía sobre sexualidad su hermano que era capaz de sorprender a cualquier mujer.

Mai clavó la mirada en ella junto al resto. Hasta Toph parecía interesada, aunque ausente en su respuesta. Tomo aire y habló.

(…)

Toph intentó ignorar la pequeña punzada en el estómago cuando Suki terminó de hablar. Gracias a quien fuera, todos prestaron más atención a Katara, ansiosos por saber en qué era tan bueno Pies ligeros o qué le gustaba a la morena en sus relaciones sexuales.

Ella simplemente podía decir que le gustaba tocar. Palpar por completo la piel. Aunque le preocuparan sus callosas manos, era lo que le gustaba. Su forma de ver el cuerpo contrario, no solo de sentirlo. Y, un pequeño detalle que nunca les diría a ninguna.

Katara carraspeó, inclinándose para llenar de más té su taza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando volvió a mirarlas y por el aura que desprendía, de tan solo pensar en lo que el joven maestro del aire le hacía o ella a él, era bastante excitante para ella.

—Quizás mi manía es morderle. Me gusta morderle… cuando está sobre mí. Es una manía que tengo. Igual que él de usar aire control para acariciarme— protestó inflando los mofletes.

La incomodidad regresó cuando todas empezaron a prestarle atención. Toph arrugó el ceño y se apartó de un manotazo el cabello de la frente, indiferente. Si pensaban que iba a complacerlas, estaban equivocadas.

—Vale, vale— mintió levantando las manos—. Mi manía… es correrme.

Un minuto de silencio y las carcajadas llenaron el lugar. Toph se encogió de hombros, se levantó y decidió que su vejiga había llegado al límite de tanto té. Mientras las otras reían e intercambiaban más información, ella se entretuvo en vaciar su hinchada necesidad, lavarse y refrescarse con agua.

Demonios.

Aquello estaba siendo más incómodo de lo que pensó.

Era natural que Suki comparara a un amante con otro. Que Ty Lee gritara a los cuatro vientos sobre su novio y cómo había conseguido que la guerrera terminara de olvidar ligeramente a Sokka. Aunque las conversaciones siempre daban a las primeras veces de Suki y, todas y cada una de ellas, parecían haber sido de Sokka.

Si hubiera tenido vista le habría gustado verse en el espejo. Averiguar si realmente se reflejaba exteriormente como se sentía interiormente.

—¿Toph?

Katara apareció detrás de ella. Con pasos inseguros que la delataron.

—Hace demasiado calor en esa habitación— atajó antes que se preocupara por ella.

Y después regresó junto al resto. Katara se demoró un tiempo. Toph no supo bien si para fingir que había ido realmente al baño o para recuperarse de que no quisiera compartir con ella sus preocupaciones.

Cuando regresó, la conversación volvió a centrarse en los hombres para su malestar.

(…)

Suki sonrió cuando la siguiente pregunta llegó de los labios de Katara. Era un poco más tranquila y menos privada, aunque algo le decía que Toph o Mai terminarían dándole la vuelta a la tortilla lo más pronto posible. De todas maneras, se relajó, estirando las piernas y pensado seriamente en el joven que había dejado en la nación del fuego.

—Creo que la mayor manía que tiene al dormir es que tiene que dormir en el lado izquierdo. Si se queda dormido en el lado derecho, pasa por encima de mí para colocarse en ese lugar. O me coge como una almohada y me pasa por encima.

Ty Lee rió, moviendo las manos nerviosa.

—El mío tiene la manía de meter las manos bajo la almohada. Sea como sea. Y mira que me gusta que me achuche— protestó poniendo morros.

Mai se rascó la nariz, observándolas y luego pareció pensárselo por bastante tiempo hasta que hablo.

—La manía de Zuko es traerse el trabajo a la cama. Creo que entre las sábanas todavía queda algún pergamino que haya perdido.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

—Aang también tiene esa manía. Especialmente desde que están tan centrados en ciudad república. Sin embargo, tiene otra más.

—¿Cuál? — se interesó el resto animadamente.

—A que mueve los pies sin parar mientras se queda dormido— dedujo Toph. Katara rió.

—No, no. Tiene la misma manía de siempre. No es nada nuevo, pero a veces me preocupa— al ver que el resto la animaba a continuar, prosiguió—; duerme sin camiseta. Da igual que estemos en mi casa en el polo. Llega la hora de irse a dormir y, ale, camiseta fuera.

Suki sonrió, recordando que las pocas veces que había pasado la noche con el grupo entero había sido así. Era extraño ver a Aang dormir con su ropa puesta. Aunque nunca se había detenido a pensar si era porque se sentía más cómodo o porque el pelaje de Appa ya era lo suficientemente cálido.

—Igual tú le das el calor que necesita— opinó.

Ty Lee se adelantó.

—O simplemente es una excusa para seducirte.

Katara enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado. Por un instante, la forma de colocar los labios, le recordó a Sokka. Cuando pillaba los arrebatos infantiles de enfado. Sonrió, recordando una de las manías del chico. Le gustaba hacerlo con la luz apagada. Era como una chica. Lo contrario a ella.

—Las manías de nuestros maridos no son solo de algo que llevarse a la cama, o quitarse— opinó Mai cruzándose de brazos—. Por ejemplo, cada uno tendrá también una postura preferida.

Suki sonrió divertida.

—¿Por ejemplo…?— animó. La morena suspiró, como si fuera algo que todo el mundo conociera.

—Zuko prefiere hacerlo de costado. Le gusta eso de ir poco a poco, aunque parezca mentira— añadió señalándolas.

Ty Lee se movió hasta quedar junto a ella, comenzando a masajearle los hombros.

—Al mío le gusta de pie y la postura del perrito también.

Suki rió nuevamente.

Si pensaba en su nueva pareja, lo habían hecho siempre del mismo modo. Él encima. Ella debajo. Siempre era la princesita capturada. Sin embargo, Sokka…

Se golpeó las mejillas, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—A él le gusta estar arriba siempre— respondió antes que le hicieran preguntas.

—Qué aburrido— gruñó Ty Lee, recibiendo un pellizco cuando intentó hacer cosquillas a Mai. Suki sonrió en disculpa.

La atención se centró de nuevo en Katara, quien jugó con sus cabellos, nerviosa, mientras sonreía.

—Aang… Aang es de los que prefiere estar debajo. Siempre empezamos conmigo abajo, pero se las ingenia para que yo termine arriba. Sentados o tumbados. O como queráis, pero siempre debajo.

La maestra del agua se golpeó suavemente las mejillas, suspirando bruscamente. Probablemente, algunas imágenes llegarían desde sus memorias más secretas.

Las miradas se posaron sobre Toph, pero esta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—A mi almohada le da igual con tal de que sobreviva hasta la mañana.

Mientras las demás reían, Suki se permitió observarla. La soledad que la rodeaba era inquietante. No era una soledad que hubiera llegado porque el destino lo quería así. Era una soledad que ella misma había buscado. Le parecía realmente inquietante y hasta que la llama no prendió en su interior no se percató.

Después de tantos años, tras que sus sentimientos salieron a la luz en el paso de la serpiente, Toph continuaba enamorada de Sokka. Y el hombre del que le gustaría poder hablar como las demás, era él. Suki se frotó el rostro con una mano. Había sido tan tonta comentando tranquilamente cosas de su antigua relación sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de ésta.

Ni siquiera sabía al cien por cien si esos dos estaban en medio de una relación. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si fuera al revés?

(…)

Mai bostezó. El peso de las horas empezaba a hacer mecha en ella y también en las demás. Aunque sentía su cuerpo sufrir los estragos de los recuerdos de su marido, le impacientaba coger la cama y abrazarse a la almohada como si no hubiera mañana.

Sin embargo, Ty Lee parecía estar dispuesta a sacar todos sus secretos de cama como fuera. Quizás pensaba publicarlos o simplemente usarlos ella misma en un futuro. Sin embargo, no le importaba.

Mai era la única que realmente conocía los secretos bajo las telas de su cama con el señor del fuego. Y su cuerpo recordaba a la perfección cada rasgo importante. Como las manos de él se movían por su cuerpo cuando la buscaba, especialmente, si despertaba tras un sueño en el que la necesitaba más que nunca.

En como el cuerpo del descendiente de Roku se movía contra el de ella marcando justo donde la necesitaba más y dónde necesitaba entrar. En el aliento golpeándole la nuca o el hombro. O simplemente como su boca se cerraba sobre uno de sus senos o en el pliegue entre sus piernas. En cómo entraba duro y pasional para ella.

Suspiró bruscamente y miró hacia lo que sería, definitivamente, su cama. Necesitaba dormir, aunque su cuerpo le pidiera otra cosa.

Katara miró hacia el exterior desde uno de los ventanales mientras bostezaba.

—Será mejor que descansemos. Mañana será un largo día y creo que hemos aprovechado a tope las horas que llevamos juntas.

—De eso no cabe duda— confirmó Toph estirando y poniéndose en pie—. Ale, al sobre.

Y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, seguida por Suki y Ty Lee. Katara se volvió hacia ella interrogantemente.

—No voy a moverme. Dormiré aquí— sentenció. Katara sonrió.

—Como quieras— rió—. Pero no mates a los acólitos cuando entren de madrugada a limpiar el lugar.

—Oh, diablos— maldijo y se empujó hasta ponerse en pie. Bostezando, acompañó a la maestra del agua en dirección a los dormitorios.

—Lo creas o no, sé cómo te sientes.

Katara empujó la puerta de su dormitorio. Justo en frente del suyo y miró hacia la cama vacía. Una mueca de tristeza y anhelo se dibujó en su rostro.

Mai suspiró y empujó su propia puerta.

—La culpa es de hablar de sexo cuando te falta algo llamado amante.

Cuando cerró la puerta. Katara estaba sonriendo, complice.

(…)

Katara rodó por la cama cuando todavía era la hora del amanecer. La almohada vacía a su lado le recordaba todavía más la ausencia que su cuerpo reclamaba. Estaba segura que ni siquiera consolándose ella misma conseguiría la satisfacción que necesitaba. Porque lo que anhelaba era a Aang.

Al recordarlo, sonrió, mirando el techo.

Probablemente él estaba dormido completamente en la cama, disfrutando de que por una noche fuera toda suya. Se preguntó si también habría quitado sus ropas antes de meterse entre las frías sábanas. Si habría abrazado su almohada como cuando ella se levantaba antes y él remoloneaba en la cama, cosas que sucedía pocas veces, por no decir que eran casi inexistentes.

Cansada de dar vueltas, se levantó y se acercó hasta la ventana. Un ruido llegó desde la parte de atrás del templo.

Preocupada, agarró su bata y se dispuso a averiguar de qué provenía esa alteración. Los acólitos no tardarían en despertarse, y era extraño a esas horas que alguno estuviera haciendo ruido, aunque fuera en la parte de atrás.

Caminó hasta el lugar y antes de que echara mano a la cercana fuente de agua, se detuvo. El ruido no era enemigo. El ruido era Toph.

Ya la había notado extraña en el baño, pero había aprendido durante largos años de amistad que Toph era como un animal encerrado al que si presionabas, terminaba mordiéndote.

Katara sabía que Toph era consciente de su presencia ahí, así que esconderse era una estupidez. Se sentó sobre una roca de las que la maestra de tierra había sacado y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas. Toph hundió las manos en la tierra y levantó un enorme reguero de piedras y tierra.

Estaba sudada. La bata cerrada en la cintura dejaba ver sus piernas tonificadas. Las mangas sucias de tierra y el cabello desperdigado, lleno de tierra y sudor.

—Toph— nombró. La mujer jadeó, limpiándose la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Estas cosas no son para mí. Ya te lo dije.

Katara suspiró.

—Toph, tú eres la que mejor lee a las personas, y cuando se trata de ti siempre hay un muro bien fuerte creado. Pero esta vez, lo que realmente te preocupa es que tienes una grieta. Y no me di cuenta de ello hasta hoy.

Toph descendió las manos hasta sus costados, jadeando, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

—No sabía que estabas enamorada de mi hermano.

Toph no contestó. Volvió a ponerse a golpear roca contra roca. Levantar tierra y hacer una montaña más grande. Katara lo dio por terminado.

Saltó de la roca antes de que esta sufriera el mismo percance que las demás y regresó hasta su habitación. Esperaba de todo corazón que el día de mañana mejorara la situación.

(…)

Toph sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo como si estuviera cortado por los pedacitos de las piedras que había estado torturando. Le había sido imposible conciliar el sueño y tras pasarse todo el resto de la noche golpeando piedras, creando caras para luego destrozarlas, el agotamiento era terrible, pero no fructífero.

Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando Katara llamó a la puerta para pedirle, junto a las demás, que salieran al exterior a desayunar. Tras ponerse sus pantalones apretados y un jersey verde, salió junto al resto. Cada vez echaba más de menos su armadura.

Las chicas estaban sentadas cómodamente frente a una mesa repleta de fruta, leche, agua y zumo. Algunos acólitos rondaban alrededor, esperando ser necesitados por cualquier tontería. Antes de que Toph pusiera su trasero sobre unos cómodos cojines, algo llamó su atención. La tierra comenzaba a temblar cerca de ellas y el sonido de un bisonte gruñendo le confirmó lo que sentía.

—¡Oh, ya llegaron! — exclamó Katara poniéndose en pie y corriendo en la dirección en que el enorme bisonte había aterrizado.

Uno a uno, las personas que venían encima del animal descendieron. Reconoció a pies inquietos, a Zuko y a Sokka. Los otros dos no supo quienes eran, pero cuando el temblor de la inquietud llegó desde atrás, donde Suki se ponía en pie, comprendió.

Ty Lee fue la primera en correr hacia ellos tras Katara y lanzarse sobre uno de los desconocidos. Katara había dejado el suelo cuando Aang la tomó en brazos y el otro muchacho desconocido caminó hasta pasarla de largo y llegar donde estaba Suki. Toph bufó, se inclinó sobre la mesa y atrapó lo primero que pilló.

Era una mala jugada para su mal humor.

—Oye, ¿no vas a decir nada?

Al principio pensó que no era con ella. Que Sokka querría explicaciones de por qué su ex novia estaba con otro. Pero cuando la tomó del brazo para llamar su atención, la fruta cayó a sus pies y rodó hasta los de él.

Sokka maldijo entre dientes, agachándose y recogiéndola, para entregársela tras limpiarla en su ropa. Toph jugó con la fruta entre sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te estás equivocando de persona— señaló.

—Eso no es cierto— refunfuñó el hombre.

Escuchó a los demás acercarse, a Mai y Zuko discutir por algo leve que terminó en arrumaco y a Katara preguntarle a Aang cómo había dormido. Sokka tiró de ella hasta alejarla, obligándola a arrastrar los pies hasta que llegaron al mismo lugar donde ella había estado entrenando. Sokka silbó sorprendido.

—Caray, ni que hubiera pasado por aquí un terremoto.

—Algo así— respondió sonriendo con orgullo.

Sokka cogió entre sus dedos una de las piedras caídas y la tiró a lo lejos. Toph había tocado lo suficiente su cuerpo como para saber cómo se flexionarían sus músculos bajo la ropa.

—Oye, Toph— comenzó, siempre mirando hacia delante, hacia el lugar donde ella había tirado el resto de piedras—. Katara nos pidió que viniéramos. Al parecer, aunque sea noche de chicas, de algún modo al día siguiente nos necesitáis.

—No necesito a nadie— gruñó, cabezona.

Quizás las otras habían llegado a un grado de excitación carnal en el que necesitaran la presencia de sus maridos, pero ella no tenía nada ni nadie a quien añorar.

Sokka emitió un leve sonido de risa.

—Nunca cambiarás.

Toph arqueó una ceja, dispuesta a enterrarle bajo tierra cuando tuviera la primera oportunidad.

—Eres más como un chico que como una mujer. Gruñes, protestas, te lanzas a cualquier sitio sin pensar que podrías herirte. Comes como un chico. Eructas. Te sacas mocos. Te sientas espatarrada sin ningún reparo.

—Gracias— sonrió alegremente. Él suspiró de nuevo.

—Para ninguna chica sus defectos serían halagos.

—A quien no le guste, que no mire— gruñó, metiendo los dedos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Tiempo atrás ya le había pasado algo así mientras caminaba con Katara. Estaba harta de que la gente criticara su forma de ser.

—Exactamente— la voz de Sokka no era de burla, si no firme y segura.

Cuando Toph levantó la cabeza él ya estaba sobre ella, con las manos apoyadas contra la roca contra la que ella se recostaba. Toph en medio, entre sus brazos y él, con su boca sobre la suya.

Toph parpadeó con sorpresa. La boca de Sokka era dura, suave a su vez sus labios, hábil y fresca. Y era condenadamente bueno usando su lengua. Cuando le permitió respirar, Toph estaba jadeante, tambaleándose sobre sus piernas de tal modo que él tuvo que sostenerla.

Apretada entre sus brazos, con la mejilla contra su pecho, el corazón de Sokka rebotando incesantemente contra su oído.

—Te estás equivocando de…

Y de nuevo, Sokka se aprovechó de su boca, sin darle tiempo a terminar su frase. Toph refunfuñó, pero era una condena para ella esa caprichosa boca.

—Que te estás…

Otro beso más. Y cada vez más pasional. Más posesivo.

—Oye, a ti te gustan los besos, ¿verdad? — bromeó Sokka cuando la voz apenas le salía para protestar.

Toph hizo lo que mejor se le había dado siempre para demostrar su afecto. Un puñetazo directo a su estómago. Sokka gruñó de dolor, arrodillándose para sujetarse el lugar dolorido. Toph rió satisfecha.

—Se me olvidaban que tus muestras de cariño eran puñetazos… ugh.

Ella sonrió satisfactoriamente. Bien. Sokka la conocía muy bien. Y, al parecer, aceptaba todos sus defectos fácilmente. O quizás, algunos.

Se arrodilló frente a él. Sokka la observó algo desconfiado.

—¿Entonces, qué? — cuestionó. Sokka parpadeó.

—¿Cómo que qué? — interrogó a su vez—. Ah, nosotros— señaló cuando ella arqueó una ceja en advertencia—. Lo único que tienes que saber es que eres mía. Y viceversa.

Toph parpadeó. El calor en el cuerpo del chico aumentó cuando se acercó más a él, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello.

—Bien, entonces, prepárate— advirtió.

Porque ella no era una chica normal. Pero amaba como la que más.

(…)

Katara sonrió, recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Aang, quien dirigía a Appa en silencio y, al notarla, se volvió para besarle la cabeza.

Habían dejado ya a Suki, Ty Lee y sus respectivas parejas en la nación del fuego. Mai y Zuko también se quedaron, despidiéndose mientras la morena tiraba de su marido del traje hacia el interior del palacio.

Y por último, habían dejado a Toph y Sokka en ciudad republica cuando había sido imposible ya aguantar a su hermano gruñendo por incomodidad y con las manos inquietas sobre la mujer, mientras que esta le daba codazos de advertencia y hasta amenazó con meterlo en la cárcel.

Katara había sonreído cuando se despidieron casi sin tiempo. Porque Sokka había cargado a Toph del hombro y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Y ahora, a solas con Aang, se sentía satisfecha. Ellos mismos habían tenido que hacer un alto de camino a casa y ahora, un poco más tranquilos, regresaban hasta su hogar en el polo.

—¿Ha sido satisfactoria entonces tu noche de chicas? — quiso saber Aang mientras le apretaba la cintura para acercarla más a él.

Katara asintió.

—No tuve en cuenta lo de Toph y Suki, pero me alegro que todo saliera bien. Sokka a veces es de los que necesita un empujón. Y Toph… bueno, Toph es Toph.

—Eso siempre— rió Aang.

—Pero, al final ha sido una idea genial que estoy deseando realizar de nuevo.

Aang ahogo una risita.

—Entonces, los chicos tendremos que prepararnos, porque, no sé qué hacéis en esas noches de chicas, pero cuando nosotros llegamos es casi como si nos fuerais a destrozar.

Katara enrojeció, dándole un suave codazo.

Mientras Appa surcaba el cielo en silencio, el avatar y su mujer zanjaban esa aventura con un tierno beso.

**Chia S.R diez del doce del dos mil trece.**


End file.
